


XX

by speckledsolanaceae



Series: Intuition, Understanding, Longing [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PWP, ace!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledsolanaceae/pseuds/speckledsolanaceae
Summary: A snippet sequel to "But the Boy Was Cute" where Mark and Yukhei are at different colleges and stole some time to make love.





	XX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourobdtst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourobdtst/gifts).

> This isn't the first time I've written smut, but this is the first time I'm publishing it. I hope it's enjoyable <3
> 
> Please note that Mark being ace is a big part of how these two navigate sex.

His laughter died on the touch of Yukhei’s lips at the back of his thigh, knees pressed toward his chest and his mouth leaving soft, little nips. The touches echoed shivers through his skin, and Mark pressed his fingertips against Yukhei’s scalp. He was disarranging his hair into tufts that mimicked the tiny ricochets of pleasure padding their way up his spine.

“You’re not going to eat me out,” Mark meant to say, but it came out something like a whisper and he had to clear his throat.

“I’m not?” There was a hint of a laugh in Yukhei’s breath, in the warmth of his tongue as he reached Mark’s inner thigh and sucked gently.

“I mean—”

Yukhei waited, still mouthing kisses into the soft flesh of his inner thigh, though he’d shifted legs. His eyes were on him, watching, patient, and Mark found he loved the disorder of his hair. It made him look like he was back in high school after swim, hair drying before he’d looked in the mirror properly.

“—I need to shower,” Mark finished, and felt himself go a little pink.

“Okay,” Yukhei said, and moved up to press a kiss to the inside of Mark’s knee. “What about fingers?”

Mark winced, and he could see Yukhei’s gaze almost _ glitter _. He gently let go of Mark’s thighs, allowed him to settle his heels back onto the sheets, and when he nuzzled Mark’s dick, his eyes had stopped glittering and were now full-blown puppy eyes. “You’ll let me suck you off, at least?”

Mark’s stomach jolted and he inhaled as Yukhei drifted his mouth over his shaft, bottom lip dragging gently.

“You can say no,” Yukhei clarified unnecessarily, serious in his qualifier as usual. He’d expressed himself so _ so _ thoroughly in this thing: he was _ not _a child and any of Mark’s “no”s would never hurt him.

But Mark didn’t really want to say no. It was just—“What if I taste bad?”

“Did you take a shower yesterday?” The humor in Yukhei’s eyes made Mark want to wriggle out of his skin, but not in a bad way. Never in a bad way around Yukhei.

“Yes.”

The kiss Yukhei left of the head of Mark’s cock was so soft he couldn’t even attempt to curb the shivers. “You’ll just taste more like you.”

“Gross,” Mark muttered.

“Never.”

He had to swallow a shallow gasp when Yukhei pulled up to slip his lips over Mark’s cock head, toes curling on quick instinct. Mark’s arousal was always skin-deep at first, but that didn’t mean seeing Yukhei around him wasn’t one of the most fascinating things ever. His lips were so soft, and in the beginning, everything else was soft, too (Yukhei’s tongue swirling relaxed around Mark’s crown, fingers splayed gently against his hips). 

Yukhei sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he swallowed lower, and it was just so—fucking… Yukhei _ enjoyed _ it. So much so it was blatantly visible and very physically obvious. From the thrum of his fingertips in an unconscious massage to the relaxed, slow way he made love.

Mark returned his hands to Yukhei’s hair, brushing through his soft brown locks, watching Yukhei feel out his dick as pleasure fluttered lowly up from his navel. “Do I—so I taste okay?”

The hum tickling its way through Mark’s blood was more than an answer, and Mark’s hands flexed as Yukhei took him deeper. Exhaling slow, inhaling as his nose brushed the short hairs at Mark’s base, and Mark shivered again, swallowing.

Yukhei’s hands slid up, holding Mark’s waist because he liked to do that. He’d said it made Mark seem smaller (“It’s like… I want to take care of you, you know? Is that dumb? Is that okay?”). The harder part of sex was getting his mind to shut up, but knowing the significance behind little details like that did some good work knocking him into another dimension.

Under Yukhei’s mouth and the so-quiet-it-was-almost-private sound of pleasure he gave, Mark blushed so hard he had to cover his face, and somehow Yukhei knew and his fucking laugh. Oh god. It thrummed around him, mixed with a huff that tickled his navel, and Mark had to shudder.

That’s when it switched—always slow at first, then with greater intent as Yukhei exhaled and shifted, hands slipping off his waist to prop himself properly and settle down so deep Mark’s brain lit up like Yukhei had tugged at all his nerves at once.

“Oh, god,” Mark said, because pushing through all this mess was impossible. Truly.

Yukhei hummed, _ happy _ with that reaction, and Mark did _ not _ miss the tiny little wiggle of Yukhei’s feet against the sheets like it was his fucking birthday.

The laugh that ripped itself out of Mark was almost hysterical because it corresponded exactly with Yukhei hollowing out his cheeks and dragging his tongue hard up Mark’s vein. He forgot he still had one hand in Yukhei’s hair until he was gripping it and Yukhei’s shoulders rolled in something like a reserved tremble.

And then everything picked up the pace, and Mark was trying (not very well) to breathe at a normal rhythm.

It took so long to work him up, but Yukhei got faster at it every single time like he took notes. Or something. Or. Was just—fucking. Fantastic. Probably—

“Xuxi.” Mark forced himself to let go of Yukhei’s hair before he accidentally pulled him off his dick in a wrench of pleasure. He grabbed his own hair instead. The sheets. The pillow. And Yukhei nuzzled him once before making a tight ring with his lips, swallowed down, pulled up, dragged and sucked and fuck—fuck. Fuck. “_Xuxi _—hah.”

Mark dug his heels into the sheets as Yukhei’s breath turned hot, and Mark didn’t even see Yukhei move to free up one arm, so when Yukhei massaged a knuckle to Mark’s perineum, he almost gagged on a yelp. And he would blush over that if he could remember how. His mind was all a useless mass of matter, and where the _ fuck _ did Yukhei learn these things? Because he was going to come and what had it been? Ten minutes?

He bit down on a groan as his orgasm coiled low and tight, and he patted the mattress hard with his palm like a tap-out, breath coming fast. “I’m coming—I’m. Yu—” _ Pull off? _

He couldn’t even say it, but Yukhei’s answer was a resounding _ no _ as he pressed a little harder on his perineum. Mark’s brain turned off abruptly in a full-body cascade of pleasure.

And then he was just trying to catch his breath as Yukhei gave his slit a kitten lick and grinned, settling back on both forearms. “I love your come face,” Yukhei said, and his voice was husky and raw.

“Jesus, Yukhei.” Mark couldn’t even laugh. His heart was rattling off beats in half-time as he flicked his hazy vision over Yukhei’s swollen lips and flushed face. It wasn’t the first time he’d swallowed, and Mark was starting to get the sense that there wasn’t a single thing Yukhei could manage to dislike about him.

It was overwhelming.

“I gotta—” Mark started, leveraging the post-coital lead of his limbs up so he could reach for Yukhei’s bare shoulders and neck and kiss him _ somewhere _ on his way down to return the favor.

“You don’t,” Yukhei said seriously, but let himself be pushed by Mark’s fumbling palm, sucked in a breath of laughter when Mark muttered a complaint that Yukhei’s pants _ still _weren’t off. He shuffled through the Yukhei Trivia in his brain and landed on the one that made Yukhei twitch unfailingly.

Mark’s own nipples might as well have not existed for the sensations they failed to give him, but Yukhei was a different matter, and his left one (right around his heart) was the first thing he kissed. Yukhei gave the gentlest shudder, murmuring a note of appreciation. “You really don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Mark murmured against his skin, and dragged his teeth against Yukhei’s nipple for good measure just to witness his neck tense in a gasp.

“Alright, alright,” Yukhei chuckled breathlessly, weak except for the thrum of affection riddled in his wrecked voice.

“What do you want?” Mark asked, and normally he’d be more anxious, but he supposed that there was a benefit to orgasms beyond the pleasure.

“You could probably just kiss me and I’d nut,” Yukhei said as Mark fiddled with the button and zipper of Yukhei’s jeans.

_“Yukhei,”_ Mark laughed, and his hands left Yukhei’s pants of their own accord just to cover his mouth as he doubled in a fuzzy, embarrassed set of hiccup-y laughs.

“God, you’re so cute,” Yukhei muttered, and Mark felt his arms come around him, his lips touching against his ear, drift tenderly down his neck until they were just hugging as Mark tried to breathe through the laughter. “Come back with me.”

Mark sobered, but let himself press his nose into Yukhei’s messy hair, inhale the scent of soft lime he used in his shampoo. “I can’t.”

The sound Yukhei gave was not one Mark wanted to hear at the moment, so he nudged at his shoulder to move him away and pecked his lips, kissed his cheek, and then pushed him all the way back again until his shoulders hit the mattress. He had to adjust so his head wasn’t hanging off the end of the bed, lanky and silly and beautiful and lean and for that moment, it was all Mark could do to touch his forehead to Yukhei’s stomach and center himself.

“I miss you already,” Mark heard himself say, and he let it go because it was true.

“Hey now,” Yukhei said, and his voice rumbled in his belly and Mark almost _ ached _. “Someday we’ll live with each other and have five dogs.”

“Two dogs.”

“Three. And a cat.”

Mark just laughed, pressing kisses to Yukhei’s flat belly and hip bones and the wiry trail of hair that got even his mind wandering through the sewers.

“I’m going to suck your dick, now,” Mark announced because last time he thought about any of this too long he ended up ranting to Renjun for twenty-three minutes.

“Hell yeah.”

He laughed so hard he skipped untucking Yukhei entirely and just mouthed over his cotton underwear. Yukhei was hard and it was such a fucking… power trip. Not in a manipulative way. Just a very, very indulgent satisfaction.

Yukhei hitched himself on a moan, moving his hands to drift his fingertips softly over the ridges of Mark’s spine and across his shoulder blades. He soaked his tongue over the firm lines of Yukhei’s cock and wondered if he could get Yukhei’s brain to fizzle out if he told him he wanted to sit on his dick.

But also, Mark’s body was halfway to sleep and he had to suck Yukhei off before the urge to curl up into his embrace became too overpowering.

Only when he could taste the salt of Yukhei’s precome through the drench of his underwear did Mark decide to tug the fabric away, getting a lick in on the pink head. Yukhei’s sound was something between a whine and a laugh, fingernails briefly, gently biting into Mark’s skin.

It took effort to pull everything midway down Yukhei’s thighs if only partially because Yukhei was just muscle with a thin layer of protection, midway between bulky and lean as soon as his body was bare and there was nothing to hide. On occasion it was exasperating, the pretty nudes Yukhei sent like a well-composed love letter rather than something filthy.

Mark gripped his thighs, massaged into them with his fingers as he snuggled down closer to Yukhei’s crotch.

Yukhei might not have ever taken notes for sex, but Mark did—was too afraid he would forget how to make Yukhei sigh and moan in the months that slipped by without him. It was in a locked note on his phone titled _ XX _ because he was private but _ not _subtle.

Gently, he nosed past Yukhei’s shaft and took Yukhei’s balls into his mouth, the fragile, slightly wrinkled skin and sharp hints of delicately shaved hairs against the flat of his tongue. He felt along the seam, sucking mildly, and felt warmth spread from his chest outward as Yukhei stretched his body to accommodate the pleasure. His exhale stuttered, his hands so gentle in their travel up Mark’s nape and through his hair.

“It feels so good,” Yukhei breathed even though Mark knew that already. They’d come upon an agreement after their first time. Yukhei would tell him what he did and didn’t like if Mark returned the favor (though Mark would reveal good things after the fact to avoid snagging his mind).

Mark personally found his balls being played with ticklish and strange, but Yukhei arced through the sensation, muscles in his throat shifting, a flush coloring his chest. It was a slow way to start. He could fist his dick and suck hard at his head and hear Yukhei’s sounds squirm out of his chest. But he liked this, too. The hum and cutting exhales, the conscientious drifting of Yukhei’s touch through his hair that left cascades of sweetness spilling down his back.

As he rolled his tongue, Mark lifted a hand to thumb at the slit of Yukhei’s cock, felt and heard him shudder. When he twisted his fingers around his crown just slightly, Yukhei hardened in the loop between his thumb and pointer. Mark let his balls slip out of his mouth just to catch the bead of precome on his lips. The tiny, reserved sound Yukhei let out—

Being the one giving was stressful in its own way because it wasn’t intuitive to Mark. He had to figure it out and unravel it like a bizarre, life-long puzzle. He memorized its ways rather than picked them up like a language.

But he loved giving to Yukhei, he’d found. He _ loved _ it in an earnest, hungry way that made him abstractly, distantly desperate. He couldn’t wrangle the feeling down into an idea he could understand, but he could acknowledge that he _ wanted _ this from time to time. The feeling was occasional and indirect, often because Yukhei jumped him with some lewd, inappropriate picture or recording when he was simply trying to do his homework.

It was heady to love someone and see it so visible and so explicit on their skin and face. Yukhei was so damn obvious with his affections always. He glowed with it, sparkled with it, used his words to dictate his thoughts all the time like a filterless puppy with a command over words, but this was simply different.

And even if it wasn’t a language Mark could speak fluidly, he understood it, he thought. When Yukhei moved with gasps and tiny wrung-out whimpers and breathless laughter, muscles strung iron and tense just to relax in rhythm.

It was heady. Definitely heady. To be able to be the one who could pull Yukhei apart like this. To see it and feel the pleasure bouncing back at him in satisfaction and affection. It rarely made his blood spark to give, but it made him feel warm, and that was enough of a reciprocal delight to keep returning to it like dessert for breakfast.

Mark pressed the flat of his tongue against Yukhei’s tip and closed his lips around him, sucking to hear the moan click out of Yukhei’s throat in a gasp.

He lifted off as a question surged up, blurting out before he could think about it too much (Yukhei wouldn’t mind). “Are you sensitive or just—do you just really like me?”

Yukhei propped himself up on his elbows, stomach flexing to do so smoothly, and locked gazes. His eyes were dark. It was a pretty look with the lingering flush and still-pink lips parted in a curious laugh. “How should I know, baby?”

Mouth open in surprise, Mark could only make a sound of heart-cracking amazement because he unfailingly forgot that Yukhei _ wouldn’t _ know. Mark was just as much Yukhei’s first as Yukhei was his in most things (“I’ve made out with a few people and like… petting. You know. But I—haven’t like. Had sex? With anyone but you,” he had stammered out one night when Mark had been dumb enough to assume Yukhei had more experience when he _ didn’t _.)

“It could easily be both,” Yukhei said, and the smile trickling into his expression made Mark’s skin prickle with aftershocks of oversensitivity. “I like you very m—ah. Aha—”

Mark stifled the rest of that (it made his heart drown) by taking as much of Yukhei’s dick in his mouth as he could manage in a single fumbling moment.

Yukhei’s laugh was punched out as he dropped to his back again and the dorm bed creaked.

“I love you,” Yukhei insisted, and Mark was compelled by every silly, overwhelmed fiber of his being to garble out a clumsy, “I know...” while having Yukhei’s dick in his mouth.

He swallowed him down to forget his burning cheeks.

Yukhei’s tip dragged on the ridges of Mark’s roof and Yukhei shuddered as Mark settled deeper. He’d never been able to go too far, preferring to wrap a hand around his base and multitask than try to wrestle past his soft palate. He’d gagged so hard the first time he’d tried that Yukhei had panicked and all Mark’s hard work went soft and flaccid, so. Never again.

It was about stamina and willpower from then forward, and he sought to relish the thrums of pleasure and sound Yukhei made soft and obvious. Yukhei was so loud in other settings, but in bed he was kind of reserved. Mark was sure it was because they’d only ever managed to make time in the dorms—wondered if Yukhei would cry out somewhere much more private if he played his cards just right.

Mark twisted his wrist as he worked over Yukhei’s dick with his tongue and lips (and very, very carefully his teeth). He sometimes let his eyes drift open to watch the shivers fight their way up Yukhei’s body—all the way up to the way he kept his gaze on Mark. It was dark and simmering, but mostly overwhelmingly affectionate and desperate. Like if he missed a single second of Mark doing this, he might cry into the pillow. Mark huffed a sound of embarrassment because he couldn’t imagine _ himself _ looking all that good, and he caught the pout Yukhei pulled like a protest.

Maybe _ that _was why he was quiet. He was too busy making sure he caught everything.

Mark’s jaw complained at being held open for so damn long, and the drool was collateral, but Yukhei was starting to make the noises that cluttered together into a stream of near-mumbles. He heard his name on the cusp as Yukhei’s thighs tensed, his inhale rising through him like the descent to a cough.

“Babe—” Yukhei trembled out, voice husky and soft, and Mark angled his mouth to catch his come in his cheek rather than straight down his throat.

In habit, Yukhei tilted his chin back as he hit orgasm, mouth going slack for a trickle of a moan, coming hard enough to hint for Mark that he’d done absolutely nothing recently. Carefully, Mark slipped off and swallowed. It was bitter and salty, but so was some green things, so he could handle it just to watch Yukhei flicker through and down from an orgasm.

It was so… absurdly pretty. His eyelashes fluttered, throat bobbing, chest slowly easing into calmer breaths. Yukhei blinked at the ceiling once, twice, before lifting his head with his neck straining and saying, “If you huffed at me because you don’t think you’re pretty like that, you’re wrong.”

Aghast, Mark blushed and scowled, dragging his wrist over his lips to get rid of the residue saliva and anything else. “I’m not that—”

“You are.”

“Yukhei,” Mark couldn’t help but complain, pushing himself to his knees as the bed echoed in tandem.

“You don’t get it, Mark,” Yukhei said, yanking his underwear and jeans up in a full-body wriggle like he hadn’t just had a full orgasm. “Not only do I think you’re like, the prettiest ever because I _ love _ you—” Mark was burning so hard now he could feel himself start to sweat. “—you’re actually? Objectively? Gorgeous.”

“I’m—”

“Gorgeous. You’re gorgeous.” Yukhei’s pants weren’t even fully on again, but he righted himself until he was close enough for his breath to touch Mark’s cheek. 

_“You _ are—”

“It’s not a competition, baby.” Yukhei kissed his cheek, the line of his jaw. “I lose my mind every time I see you, I swear.”

Mark was frowning on principle, now, but he was also tired and happy and it was hard to argue this when Yukhei was so… honest. He let himself be tugged into Yukhei’s embrace and tucked himself between his shoulder and neck, pressing his lips and the junction and inhaling just Yukhei.

“You’ve been a looker since we were eight.”

_“Yukhei_.”

His laugh was loud. Louder as he tumbled back with Mark still in his arms, an _ oof _ pushed out of his belly as he landed atop him.

“I’m naked,” Mark grumbled, but he was fighting too hard to laugh and had to smother his smile in Yukhei’s bare skin.

“You’re cute like this. You have a freckle on your ass and it’s the best ever.”

Mark swallowed down on an aching, full laugh, biting a giggle into the flesh of Yukhei’s neck and cuddling in.

“I love you,” Mark murmured.

“Oh man. It’s so mutual,” Yukhei said back, pressing kisses into Mark’s hair. “You don’t even know.”

He inhaled again. Tried his best to memorize Yukhei’s bare-skin smell. “I have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> It might be strange to read about an ace having sex. If you have questions about that aspect in particular, feel free to ask through tellonym or curiouscat. Every ace experience is different, but I can respond from my own perspectives and experiences (being ace myself). 
> 
> Otherwise, please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I appreciate every comment ;;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/speckledsolana)  
[curiouscat](https://t.co/zW26zmaxzw?amp=1)  
[tellonym](https://tellonym.me/solananne)


End file.
